Neko slave
by CrazyAnimeAngel
Summary: Hidan's horny and finds a girl who's a neko with a abiltiy to not get pregnet. She's put though drugs and tourture, and everyone wants a piece of her, even Konan. All except one person, that may end up doing the crulist thing to her. Dei*x*OC, LEMONS! Discontinued
1. Drug

I own nothing but the plot and the OC used. This is kinda in our time (technology wise) BTW. Tobi and Madara are the same in this story to make it more interesting.

Enjoy^^

WARNING! EXTREAM RAPE AND SWEARING! DEIDARA*X*OC IS THE MAIN LOVE LINE, MEANING IT'S A LOVE STORY THAT INVOLVES A LOT OF SEX THAT ISN'T ABOUT THE MAIN LOVE LINE. LOL. READING THIS MEANS YOU'LL MOST LIKELY BE SCARED FOR LIFE AND DEATH.

Ears=normal ears

**Ears=cat ears **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Drug<em>

_Day 1: I was raped twice, and ended up a slave._

* * *

><p><span>Hidan's P.O.V<span>

"Fucking Kakuzu! Where the fucking hell is he?" I've been wandered around this fucking forest for almost an hour, yet I still haven't found a fucking clue! "Heh, what do we have here?" I walked up to what looked like to be a child sitting underneath a tree, her legs tightly pressed to her chest, a straw hat resting to a tilt on her head.

"Hey bitch, why ya sitting under a tree?" As I talked to her, my mind began to imagine all the ways to break her to sacrifice her to Jashin.

"Fuck off or I'll kill you." My eye twitched.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that bitch! I'll make sure you fucking regret it!" She stood up, and damn did I get a hard on! She had to at least have a D-cup, maybe bigger, sized tits and did she like to show them off! She wore a low cut shirt that ending at her belly button, it was black, and it was loose. So any breeze might lift it completely off since it had no sleeves but her headband was keeping it in place. Her headband resting tightly under her breast making her breast pop out a lot. She was at least 5'4. She also had a good ass. Black skirt that's ripped at the sides ending at her knees with white shorts underneath ending mid-thigh, and I could total tell she was wearing a thong because it was lightly outlined. Never where black under white.

"Bite me." I smiled.

"Where would ya like me to bite?" I moved closer, and she moved back.

"Fuck off. Don't come any closer, I'm warning you! I'm a fucking S-class criminal, I'll kill ya."

"You can try, but that won't get you very far. And what a coincidence! I'm in the Akatsuki." I reached for her, but she slapped my hand away. Oddly enough, it hurt.

I looked at my hand to find it bleeding.

"I warned you. I'm wanted for being born. Know who any people I've killed? Around 300, ya kinda lose count after it becomes second nature. I'm in a pissy mood, so fuck off!" She snapped. I flinched. The anger in her voice could but Kakuzu to shame. I looked at her, and was amazed.

Could she be an angel from Jashin?

Perfect fucking body, perfect voice, and a perfect face. She may have been angry, but her mint green eyes were full of sadness. One of her eyes was darker than the other. Her crimson hair streaked with sparkly silver, ending at her waist –A.N, where women get their curves, NOT the hips-, a black ribbon tying it together in a low pony tail.

"Those real?"

"What? The streaks?"

"Ya and your tits." She started to blush.

"Yes, they're –cough- both real. Even if I went bald and my hair grew back they'd grow with it."

"Where you from? What's your name? How old are you?" I asked while walking around her. Part of her back was exposed, making a low cut on the back as well as her front. It was short in the front showing her stomach but long in the back. There was a slight bump forming a loop on her back. What could it be from, I'd find out later anyway.

"You first."

"Yugakure –Village Hidden in Hot Water-, Hidan, 22."

"Jōmae Village –Village Hidden in Keys- , Yumi Rieko, 21."

"Holy fuck, you're 21? Damn you're really hot!"

"Ye-Wait, why am I telling you this?" Yumi turned around and started to walk away.

"Why aren't you just a cute little slut?"

"What?" She whipped her head towards me, all sadness gone from her eyes, now filled with anger.

"You heard me. I called you a slut. What else am I supposed to call you? You act like a slut; you also look like a slut. I bet you love getting a cock shoved up you pussy don't you?" She whipped around, slapping me across the face. "Bitch!" I whipped my head back towards her.

"How dare-" I grabbed her shoulders, shoving her into the trees on my right. Her hat lay on the ground, so I picked it up. I walked over to her, grinning like a mad man but stopped short. "That hurt!" I just kept staring at her head. She had ears like a like a cat but they looked more like wolf ears. They wear a ginger color unlike her hair which was crimson, but they still had the silver streaks on the short hair.

"Too bad, slut. Get over it; because this is gonna hurt a lot more." I grabbed her shirt, crashing our lips together.

She tried to push me off, but failed. Gripping her shoulders I shoved her to the ground.

"Pathetic. You're weak from hunger aren't you?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Ha! I was right. Better warn ya, unless I'm happy you aren't going to see sun down."

"I'll kill you! Like I wanna fucking help you!"

"You're going to be quite, and I might just let you live to be our little sex slave."

"Fuck you!" I crashed our lips together, forcing my way into her mouth. I licked all over, searching every inch of her mouth. I ran my tongue over hers, and I received a small moan. I broke off, Yumi gasping for breath.

"Seems you liked that, well then you're gonna love this." I paused, letting her catch her breath. "You have **ears**, and that bump under your shirt, would that be tail?" She gasped. "Bulls-eye. You're a neko, aren't you?"

She growled. "So what if I am!"

"Then you're coming with me, one way or another. Leader might be in need of you.

No P.O.V

Hidan untied her headband then the shirt from her neck, then pulling it over her head; tossing it to the side.

"No bra slut?"

"Stop calling me that! It's a built in bra moron! And it hurts like hell when it's ripped off fast!" Grabbing her shirt, Hidan shoved it into her mouth. She went for it but Hidan held her hands above her head with a single hand. The other hand pulling the ribbon free from her hair. She moved her tail to remove the gag, but Hidan stopped her.

"If you use your tail, I'll cut it off." He tail returned to her side.

Wrapping the ribbon around her hands, and then pulled it tightly. She struggled against it, but it was too tight.

Moving to her breast, Hidan began sucking in her left nipple. Needing her other breast, he started nipping at the nipple. He bit it drawing blood. There were muffled screams, but also moans of pleasure. The tip of her tail moving back and forth on the ground; a low purr rising from her throat.

Hidan stood up, pulling out a retractable spear. He stabbed himself in the heart, then pulled it out; blood pouring onto the ground and some splashing onto Yumi. Drawing a large Jashin circle around Yumi.

She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

'J-J-Jashin. H-he's a Jashin F-follower.' Yumi closed her eyes tight, trying to forget the last Jashin follower she met. The one who slaughtered her parents, the one who tried to rape her 5 years ago. Silver hair, purple eyes, silver hair…purple eyes. 'It's him. He's the one.'

Nibbling on her eye lobe, Yumi wiggled underneath him. Bending down to her breast again, he bit hard on her right nipple. He drew blood, licking and sucking up the blood and her nipple.

She squirmed, knowing what happens when he gets blood. His skin started to change to black and white, and her heart skipped several beats.

"I love being in this form 'cause my cock gets about almost 10 times bigger."

"Mph!" Needing both her breast, Hidan licked her face. Stopping everything, Hidan straddled her.

Removing his cloak, Hidan stood up and removed his pants and boxers. He straddled Yumi again, lightly touching her stomach.

Yumi quenched, shaking at the feel; her tail moving against the ground.

"It's been a long time since I fucked. That money whore Kakuzu is always getting in my way." Moving his hand down her shorts, Hidan slid a finger into Yumi's folds.

She arched her back, her eyes closed tightly. She started whimpering, trying to dig her heels into the ground to crawl away. He tail curled; **ears** lying flat against her head. A growl escaping her gagged mouth.

"Stop it. You're enjoying this, I can tell. You're completely wet." Sliding his finger lower to her core, he inserted one finger, then another; pushing them in as far as possible. She whimpered, her eyes watering even though they were closed. He pulled his fingers out, pulling her skirt (which was connected to her shorts) and thong down.

Pushing her legs onto his shoulders, Hidan gave her one lick, and then bit hard on her clit. She arched her back, yelling at him in muffled words. Her **ears** went flatter against her head if it was possible, her tail lashing uncontrollably.

Pulling her onto her knees, she opened her eyes. Hidan removed her shirt from her mouth.

"Asshole! Mother fucker! Dickhead! Rapist! Lecher! Molester! Your fucking Jashin asshole of a God such a Jackass that rapes every fucking woman even if their fucking 3! Asshole mother fucker! Go screw your Jashin-!" –Smack-

"You're pushing your luck bitch! Now suck. This is your preparation." Yumi didn't move. She could bolt, but who knows how far she'd get in her state.

She moved forward, almost like a baby. She swallowed then licked the head. Licking it a few more times, Yumi then took it completely in her mouth. She waited; then bobbed her head once, twice, three times and stopped.

Hidan growled.

'Did I do something wrong? Fuck, if I did I don't want to know what he'll do. Rape is the most I can handle, and it's not going very well!' Yumi thought, letting him fall from her mouth before sucking on the head. He moaned, and Yumi took more of him into his mouth.

A salty taste started to fill Yumi's mouth, and she went lower down. She closed her eyes, not believing what she was doing. She was sucking off the man who wanted to rape her, the one who killed her parents, and the one who almost broke her. A hand came down, making Yumi take all of him into her mouth. She gagged, trying to pull him out. He held her there, so she just accepted it.

Nibbling on him, he moaned very loudly releasing his grip on her. She pulled away, but not fast enough. He released into her mouth, but most of it landed on her face and breast. He tasted like sour apples, and she swallowed it.

"Heh, now you really do look like a slut. Seems ya like the taste, do I taste good?" Yumi blushed with embarrassment. Hidan crawled on top of her, licking his lips.

"Please stop. I refused to be broken again."

"Oh?"

"You murdered my parents! You tried to rape me five years ago!"

"Well this time I will." He thrusted into her, and she gasped in pain. Blood spilled onto the ground as he thrust into her repeatedly. After a few more thrust, Yumi gasped. Her tail coiled and her **ears** shot up. Hidan grinned. "Found~ it." He angled to hit that spot every time, and succeed. Yumi started to gasp, getting high and higher. Yumi wrapped her tail around Hidan's arms, trying to move his hands from her shoulders. If he didn't, there would be dark bruises in no time.

"S-S-Stop! I-It hurts! D-Damn it! Take i-it out!" She lifted her bound hands and pushed on Hidan's chin. He just pushed down on her shoulders harder, her hands going back above her head to relieve pressure.

"Heh, I'm not fully inside yet and you're purring?" She hadn't even realized she was purring. Her walls started to get tighter, and Hidan could feel his release coming. "Fuck your tight! Seems you really were a virgin. Ops." Pushing so he was all the way inside her; Yumi gasping in pain more. With a few more thrust, Hidan released into her.

Yumi moaned, feeling the warm fluid inside her. She imagined his cum disappearing, it evaporating right away.

She did not wish to get pregnant with that bastards child.

"That's quite a talent." Yumi rolled onto her side, crying softly. "Relax. I like you, so I'm not going to kill you plus leader might be interested. You're going to be coming with me," he untied her hands. "Get dressed." Yumi did as she was told. Once she was dressed he grabbed her wrist pulling Yumi, who hurt like hell. A ten minuet walk and they arrived at a large pile of stones.

He banged on it. Yumi stared at him like he was crazy.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR PUPPET FUCKER!" The boulder dissolved rapidly, a cable shooting out. Hidan tossed Yumi in the way and she was hulled off her feet. The cable released from her wrist and Yumi land on her feet.

"Oh, sorry. Thought you were Hidan." A red head spoke.

"Temper Sasori Danna, un." A blond stated.

"Be quite Deidara."

"Who are you un?" Deidara asked, staring at her head. She wasn't able to grab her hat, so she just forced her **ears** to lay as flat as she could. She couldn't, however, make them the same color. They stood out, but no one should be able to tell they were **ears**.

"Yumi Rieko."

"Why are you here, un?"

"Fuck if I know."

"She's my slave." Hidan announced. Yumi whipped around, punching him in the face. Hidan went flying hitting the back wall, spitting up blood.

Normal P.O.V ~Yumi

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SLAVE!" I snapped. "I'm leaving." I turned around to walk out the way I came on, but I bumped into someone. Or rather two people. "Sorry." I backed up, going to my left, on moved left. I went right the other went right. I looked up to see a man covered in scars and one blue. "What the fuck! Why are you blue?"

"You're very loud." Scared man said.

"Kakuzu! Where the fucks have you been?" My rapist yelled.

"Looking for you, Hidan." Kakuzu stated.

"Can I eat her?" Blue man said.

"No, Kisame. She's ma sex slave." Hidan announced. I whipped around.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SLAVE! YA FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER ASSHOLE!"

"Wow, never thought I'd meet a person, little lone a girl, who puts Hidan to shame." Kakuzu announced.

I smiled then bolted for the door. Someone grabbed my wrist, whipping me back into the cave. There was a sharp pain in my neck then the world went black.

I blinked, then blinked again, then blinked several times in a row. My eyes were dry as hell, as was my throat.

I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them; a single tear ran down my cheek.

I looked around without moving.

I was in a bed with black sheets facing a window with red curtains. Light squished though a crack in between them, dancing at my feet. That's when I knew I was naked. Or almost naked. I was in my panties, but a different bra. It was hard to breath, so I assumed the bra belonged to a smaller sized woman.

My womanhood ached and then everything came back to me.

I refused to cry, ninja's aren't supposed to cry.

"Are you awake?" A voice called out from behind me. I freaked, whipping around and lunged. I stopped short of killing her when I realized it was a woman with blue hair. "You could have just said yes." she sighed. "I'm Konan. You're in mine and Pain's room as of right now. I wanted to keep an eye on you since Kakuzu drugged you. His drugs mean well, but not on someone as weak as you." I growled. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't like being labeled weak. I'm sure you're not really weak, but as of now, your body is. I'm sure my bra is too tight for you but I didn't think you wanted to be exposed after what happened with Hidan."

"Thanks. I'm-"

"Yumi Aemi." I dropped my jaw, how did she know my last name? "You lied to Hidan, and I can understand why. Aemi is the clan famous for sex Jutsu's and slaves. Hidan already looks for a reason to fuck a woman, but being a neko I'm sure you could already tell that." Konan walked to a closet, pulling out a cloak. She tossed it on the bed, pulling out a dark green muscle shirt also tossing it on the bed. "The cloak is Pain's since mine would not fit, the shirt is mine. It'll fit and also should act like a bra as well. I cleaned you're skirt for you, it's there hanging off the chair. I'll wait outside and then I'll introduce you to everyone. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you." Konan walked outside, closing the door. "You're safe as long as you do as you're told."

Konan didn't know it, but I heard her. It scared me, I don't know why but it did. My tail twitched, lashing back and forth angrily. I sat down on bed, petting my tail. I moved my hands to my neck, the bell no longer there. That's what got me into this mess.

After I killed the ANBU member, I ran afraid of getting caught again. It wasn't till night had fallen that I noticed the collar around my neck was gone. If I hadn't gone back to find it, I wouldn't have gotten raped.

I missed the feel of the dark blue silk against me neck, the leather underneath the bell only. The red bell chiming whenever I moved unless I silenced it. I missed the elegant silver roses and swirls mixing with light purple cats. I would run my finger over the design, feeling it lines with fur. How I loved to play with it when I was thinking, or in an emotional state. Whenever I need to vent, I would raise my hand to it and run my finger along the furry silk.

I no longer had that sweet relief. The last piece of my peaceful life gone.

My parents were killed saving us both, so we lived in the country away from humans. Her name was Jade and she worked as a prostitute to keep a roof over her head. She had crimson hair with ginger fur and blue eyes. I was so jealous of her eyes because they were normal; where as one of my eyes is blue and the other one green. I wore contacts to hide that fact. She explained to me on my 6th birthday, what are family was. That's when she gave me the collar. I never toke it off.

I got dressed and then walked out into the hallway. I followed Konan to where I first meet Sasori and Deidara. There were three couches and they were black. Two could hold 2-3 people, the other maybe 5 people. 4 people sat facing a fire place. Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan. With their backs to me, there were two raven haired men and Kisame, and facing me on the other side of the room was an orange haired man and a plant man. Something I didn't expect to see was a plant man, but who am I to judge.

With everyone looking at me, Konan listed off the names of every one sitting.

"Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain, and Zetsu." Konan walked over to Pain and sat on his lap.

"Are you going to stand there or sit down, un?" Deidara asked. He patted the spot on his right.

"Um, sure." I sat down, extremely nervous. There was an evil aura coming from everyone but Deidara and Tobi. Well, Tobi's aura just kept changing from evil to childish. He's happy though, so that's good right? I refused to look at Hidan. I looked down at my hands, no cuts left on them.

"I'm sure your family is worried about you, where do you live?" Pain asked.

"Where ever."

"Slut." Hidan muttered. My ears twitched.

"Asshole." I said. Pain stiffened. I waved my hands like a maniac in my face. "Not to you, sir. I was talking to Hidan." Now it was Hidan's turn to stiffen. "I can hear you. My ears aren't just for show."

"So you ARE a neko." Pain stated but it sounded a lot like a question.

"I am. Why does it matter?"

"No reason." I felt uneasy. I squeaked, and jumped off the couch, land on my butt. I hissed in pain, flatting my ears with my hands.

"Your ears are really soft." I looked up to see Tobi standing behind the couch where I just sat. "I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted to feel your ears."

"Um, okay, most people ask first though most people don't know I'm a neko." I stated. I slowly started to get up, stiff though.

In the corner of my eye I saw Pain nod slightly. In the other corner of my eye I saw Itachi pull out something.

Someone grabbed my hair and I yelped in pain. Something was jabbed into my arm, causing me to yelp in more pain. A cold liquid was pressed into my arm, and I felt my body go numb. I was cold for a few seconds, then extremely hot. My hair was released, and I collapsed. My knees hit the floor, a sharp pain shooting up my spine. I've hit my knees from a high height before, but it never hurt this much, or felt so good.

I landed on my right, my head smacking the floor. The pain was agenizing, but soon followed by pleasure. I whimpered a little, trying to move. My body was extremely hot and heavy; my head feeling as if it might explode.

"Well that was easier than I thought. Here I thought she might put up a fight." Konan giggled. I mustered all my strength to speak.

"I-I'm safe a-as long as I d-do as I'm t-told, that's w-what you s-said r-right?"

"Oh, I didn't think you would hear me. With you here, I won't need to bury bodies that Zetsu refuses to eat. I'm sure everyone will share?"

"I'm sure everyone else will." Deidara snorted, walking away.

"Oh, not going to join the fun Deidara?" Kisame asked.

"Please, I don't need to get laid every day unlike you." With that, he walked out of the room. Someone squatted into my lane of view. They had raven hair so I assumed it was Itachi.

He removed hair that had fallen on my face, lightly brushing my cheek.

"You're the one who immobilized her, have at it. Hidan, you already fucked her so leave."

"Something's different about her." He turned me face towards him. He turned my face towards him, and I glared at him. "Her left eye is blue now. It was green before. Oh well." Hidan walked out, and that's when I realized my contact must have fallen out, but when? Most likely when Kisame pulled my hair.

"Konan, wanna have a go first?" Itachi asked.

"Nah, I'll go next. I wanna go a few rounds with Pain." Konan and Pain left the room, leaving me feeling more uneasy then I've ever felt.

"Oi, Konan!" Kisame yelled. Konan popped her head back in. "Didn't Hidan already fuck her? So won't she not be tight anymore? And I hate condoms, but she can't get pregnant." Konan sighed.

"She lied a lot. Her real name is Yumi Aemi, meaning her family is famous for their sex Jutsu's and slaves. Since girls are normal sold off, they have a kekkei genkai where they will always be a virgin. And cum inside her if you want, she'll refuse to get pregnant so she'll use the other half of her kekkei genkai to evaporate the cum. Happy?"

"Yes, thanks. You four are lucky. You don't have to wait to fuck her, where as I have to go on a mission. Common Zetsu." Zetsu grunted, following Kisame and Konan out of the room.

Leaving me alone with Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Tobi. Life was about to become very painful.

Itachi sat me up, my knees bending slightly since I kept my legs together. He moved my hair to my right shoulder, trailing his finger around the back of my neck.

He licked my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He started to suck on my neck, most likely leaving a hickey. I whimpered slightly.

Removing the cloak on my body, I shivered as what seemed like cold air since I was so hot. I could see my breath slightly since my body temperature had increased so much.

Itachi moved his hands under my shirt, ghosting over my stomach. My hands lay at my sides; my fingers twitching as to claw at the ground.

Or maybe his eyes. Yes, clawing out his eyes would be nice. Clawing out all out all of their eyes would be nice, well, maybe not Deidara's since he's the only one who won't rape me. Maybe it's in act, I've had that happen before.

I gasped as I was brought back to reality, Itachi pinching my nipples. I moaned, loudly, throwing my head back softly so it was resting on his should. He licked my cheeks, blood rushing to them more. He nibbled on my earlobe while playing with my nipples; making me moan loader.

Abandoning my earlobe, Itachi licked inside my ear. I moaned more, starting to nuzzle my head into his neck. I licked the inside of Itachi's ear, moaning his name.

"I-I-Itachi, m-more." I whispered in his ear. Someone chuckled, and I moved my eyes towards the source finding out it was Sasori.

"I can't tell if it's the drug, or the fact she's half slave that's controlling her."

"I injected you with numbing syrup mixed with hormones. Konan fixed it, so all pain turns to pleasure, and all pleasure will increase 10 times the normal amount. What makes you cum once or twice will make you cum 15-20 times." Itachi whispered in my ear.

He squeezed my breast and then removed my shirt completely. He pulled me closer to his body, rubbing my cat ears. I purred, trying to get him to do more. More, more, more, more, I wanted much more. I can't stand it! I wanted; no I _NEED_ him inside me.

_No, you don't want him. _I stopped purring, I stopped moving, and I just stopped as did Itachi. My heart slowed down, and my body started to return to normal. I made a mental note to thank Ari, my neko half. Even though it's one body, there are two minds. I may be affected, but my neko self won't always be affected. I let Ari take over, somewhat falling asleep.

Ari's P.O.V

"Don't touch me." I said coolly.

"Heh, weren't you just begging a moment ago for me to touch you more?"

"That was Yumi." I flattened my ears, letting out a low growl. "You non-neko's think you know everything about us neko's. Well you don't. One body, two minds. Neko and human. My name is Ari, now let go of me." Tobi walked up to me, and pulled my ears.

I hissed in pain, trying to scratch him. Itachi grabbed my hands, pinning them behind my back. Tobi pulled harder, I yelped.

"That hurts!" I snapped. Removing his mask, I saw that he was an Uchiha. He bent down, licking me cheek.

I felt a sharp pain in my right wrist. I looked up to see Sasori injecting a drug into me again. My body grew numb, then extremely hot again and my mind got hazy. I blushed as Tobi kept licking my cheek. He stopped, moving to my left cheek and sucked. I winced as he nipped the skin, rubbing my ears softly; as to say sorry for pulling them.

He moved back and I knew there would be a hacky. He removed his gloves, brush my lips with his finger. He planted a gentle kiss on them, ghosting my back. I moaned as he twirled around the base of my tail. Taking that to his advantage, he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

He searched every inch of my mouth, rubbing over my tongue once in a while creating shivers. He departed my mouth, a string of saliva connecting from out tongues. He bent in again, licking the tip of my tongue to remove the string.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Itachi. But I couldn't resist anymore." His voice was less childish now, it made me shiver.

"Heh doesn't matter to me. I like 'em screaming for me to stop because it hurts. She just moaned, but that's nice too. I'm leaving." Itachi disappeared, and my head once again smacked the floor. I hissed.

"Asshole." I muttered.

Tobi straddled my hips, nipping, sucking, and licking my neck. I moaned softly but a deep growl was hidden in each moan. He dragged a finger down the valley of my breast, his tongue following shortly after. He blew on his saliva, make me shiver more.

Tracing a finger over my right nipple, he started to suck on the other. I rubbed my knees together, feeling wetness in between them. Damn it all to hell. He bit my nipple, licking the top. I moaned loudly, no growl at all but instead a purr. He switched nipples, repeating the same thing.

He moved down, kissing my stomach. He stopped at the hem of my shorts, getting off me.

I kept my knees together, but he just pried the apart. Putting a knee at my crouch to keep them apart; he ghosted my stomach with his nails racking once in a while.

He lightly rubbed my womanhood though my shorts. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. In a swift motion, my pants were beside my shirt and I gasped the cold air meet my warmth.

Tobi took that to advantage, Tobi roughly kissed me. Invading my mouth, sucking on my tongue. I moaned, my ears twitching. How I hated this, but loved it.

He slid a finger into my folds, toying with my entrance. I gasped, sinking on to his finger a little. He with due it, chuckling.

"No need to hurry, you'll get it soon enough." He licked my navel, thrusting two fingers into my core.

"AH!" I screamed; cuming on his fingers. My breath was hitched, my head spinning slightly. He removed his fingers, licking of my fluids. My breathing became normal, and he planted a small kiss on my lips. I shifted around, trying to breath.

"Open your mouth, breath though me." I started to breathe though my nose, but I wasn't getting enough oxygen. He pinched my nose, and I started to panic. I took his advice, opening my mouth. He opened his, and breathed into me. I breathed in, tasting a chocolate milkshake. I breathed out, him breathing in.

We repeated this till my head stopped spinning. I slightly kneed his erection; rubbing it. He moaned, most likely wondering how I knew when he never touched me.

"How-"

"I can smell your lust; the aura around you is heavy with it." I smirked; until he inserted his fingers back in. I gasped, then moaned as he wiggled the around. He started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of my core causing me to moan loader.

He lowered his head to my womanhood, giving my clit a nibble. I moaned; cuming again. He licked it up, sucking on my clit, still thrusting in and out of me.

He added another finger, stretching me. I gasped, feeling something run down my leg slightly. There was the scent of blood in the air, and I knew he had tarred me a little. A single tear ran down my cheek, and Tobi licked it up. He removed a finger, just keeping two fingers inside me.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt without pleasure." Tobi thrusted his fingers quickly in and out of me, hitting something that made me gasp loudly. "Yum-Chan, did I find your G-spot?" Tobi chuckled.

I sat up, quickly flipping Tobi over so I was straddling him. I pulled him into kiss, invading his mouth. He moaned as I sucked on his tongue; shifting so I was on his hips not stomach. I broke the kiss, sliding my hands under his shirt. I lifted his shirt up, but not off. I trailed a kiss up his torso, stopping at his collar bone. I sucked, leaving a hacky. I moved to his left nipple, lightly sucking it. He moaned more, petting my head. I bit it, lightly lapping it in my mouth. Tobi grunted.

I switched nipples, repeating the same thing. Tobi started rubbing my ears, causing me to purr. I moved down, pulling down his pants as well.

I kissed the bulge in his underwear, which happened to look like the Akatsuki cloak. I slightly started kneading it, Tobi's breath hitching slightly. I pulled down his boxers, his semi hard erection coming into view.

I dragged a finger down his stomach, then over his cock. I licked the head, tacking that into my mouth. I ran my tongue over the silt, sucking as if he were a lollipop. I slowly went down his shaft, running my teeth lightly as well.

I went back after getting almost half way, fuck was he big! Slowly, to slow for his liking since he bucked his hips. I nibbled lightly on his head when he did that; him gasping.

Without warning, I took his whole member into my mouth. I almost gagged since he was so large, at least the size of an average water bottle, maybe smaller.

Here's the difference between Tobi and Hidan. Hidan's fat, Tobi is long. I smiled slightly, while sucking him, of Hidan being full out fat. Or to be more specific, _DAMN _fat.

I quickly bobbed my head up and down his shaft, stopping half way before going back down. A few times I would completely raise myself to the top, nibbling on the head, licking his slit.

"Damn that's fucking sexy! That drug really makes her want it! I can't believe she just started sucking you off before you told her to!" Kakuzu announced.

"Fuck is she good!" Tobi grunted. I tasted pre-cum, meaning Tobi felt his release coming soon. He pulled softly on my ear. I licked around the head a few more times just to annoy him and then sat up.

I squeaked as Tobi pulled me onto him; I looked at him to find him smirking.

"I think that's enough foreplay." I felt his hands at my hips, slowly pulling my panties down. I giggled, stopping his hands when they were mid-down my thigh. I sat up, sitting between his knees, pointing my toes at his chest. I removed my panties the rest of the way, dropping them to the floor. I crawled back onto Tobi, kissing up his body.

I came to his lips and kissed him softly. I wrapped my tail around Tobi's cook, softly jacking him off. He moaned, trying to stop me. I held his hands above his head, purring.

Tobi growled.

"Want something Tobi?" I asked.

"Ride me."

"Yes sir." I sat up, hovering over his cock. I wrapped my arms over my breast, slamming down on his cock. I moaned, feeling Tobi wrap his arms around me. He lightly bit my nipple making me moan loader.

Blood tinkled down my legs as I rode Tobi's cock. His hands resting on my hips, guiding me up and down as I held my breast.

I moaned when he hit my sweet spot, nipping at my neck each time.

"Ah…ah…ah…T-Tobi. It f-feels so g-good." I moaned in his ear.

"Call me Danna, call us all Danna."

"Y-yes Danna." I felt something in my stomach getting tighter and tighter. "D-Danna!" I moaned loudly as I cummed; feeling my core tighten around my Danna's cock. He released his seed into me, and I imagined it gone, and so it was. He pulled out, and his cum disappeared.

He laid me down on the floor, letting me catch my breath. I closed my eyes, my head killing me.

"We need to find another way for that drug to work without Itachi's one, it could kill her." Tobi stated.

"Don't worry; I built a bracelet that suppresses her chakra to a non-lethal amount that injects into her skin to give small amounts of the drug every hour. That should keep her in check. It will hurt when we first put it on but she won't notice after wards, however, we have to wait for the drug to leave her system first. Her room is ready so it'll be okay." Sasori commented.

"Kakuzu?" Tobi asked.

"Later, two drugs like that at once and she'll need a nap."

"Alright. Yumi…Yumi, oh wait, she said her name was Ari. Ari, wake up." I heard my name being called, but I couldn't move. I was so tired. I heard Tobi sigh. I felt something touch my skin, it was my cloak. I felt my clothes be put on my lap as I was carried bridle. A door opened, and I felt my head hit a pillow. I assumed Tobi pulled the covers up, and I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hurray! I'm working back and forth between this story and Wanted alive but broken. :)<p> 


	2. Wild

I own nothing but the plot and the OC used. This is kinda in our time (technology wise) BTW. Tobi and Madara are the same in this story to make it more interesting.

Enjoy^^

WARNING! EXTREAM RAPE AND SWEARING! DEIDARA*X*OC IS THE MAIN LOVE LINE, MEANING IT'S A LOVE STORY THAT INVOLVES A LOT OF SEX THAT ISN'T ABOUT THE MAIN LOVE LINE. LOL. READING THIS MEANS YOU'LL MOST LIKELY BE SCARED FOR LIFE AND DEATH.

Ears=normal ears

_Ears_=cat ears

_**Chapter 2: Wild**_

Yumi's P.O.V

Hi! Had to get my pc fixed, still getting fixed so this is from my iPod for very obvious reasons. K, karjuu in this story. Also, Sasuke and Itachi aren't trying to kill each other and work with Akatsuki like the anime. BTW, I'm getting very twisted with every chapter, or better yet, every word. Muhaha! 

I opened my eyes to meet a bathroom. My stomach jumped, and I bolted into the bathroom. I hadn't eaten anything in who knows how long yet I threw up anyway. I heard the door burst open and shouts. Someone was running my back.  
>"Let it out, un. Don't hold it in, un." That voice, where had have I heard it before?<br>"Deidara?"  
>"She's throwing up again, un."<br>Deidara...Deidara...DEIDARA?  
>I tried to stand up, but threw up again.<br>"So, I think it's safe to assume you finally remember, un?"  
>"f-fina-l-ly?" I asked.<br>"you've been unconscious for 3 days, waking up to only throw up then passing out at the toilet." Sasori stated, "we've been watching you to make sure you don't choke on your own vomit."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because, you're more useful then anyone else we can get."  
>"Get out."<br>"No."  
>"Get out!"<br>"Don't tell me what to do brat!"  
>"Get-" I stopped as I threw up again, some blood trailing down my chin. A hand wiped my chin.<br>"Sasori, you shouldn't aggravate her." he growled. Why was Deidara sticking up for me? I wasn't sure why, but he seemed calm.  
>"C-Can I have s-something to eat?" Sasori just stalked off.<br>"Common, let's get you back in bed." Deidara picked me up, and carefully set me in the bed. He pulled the sheets up, humming a melody I didn't know.  
>"Why are you nice to me?"<br>"We're a lot alike."  
>"How? I don't see you being fucked by anyone." he laughed, it was nice.<br>"I was forced to join the Akatsuki as well, just not for the same reasons."  
>"Why don't you leave?"<br>"Can't, un. In till they trust me completely, I have a tracker in my arm that wont be removed till their sure, un. But I doubt they'll ever take it out, I've been here two years with no luck, un."  
>"Oh." Sasori walked in, with a sandwich and juice.<br>"How long has it been since you've eaten last?"  
>"Um, how long have I been here?"<br>"About 4 and half days since Hidan first brought you here."  
>" Then about a week since I had a meal, I only had scraps before."<br>"Then this shouldn't kill ya." he handed me the sandwich and left.  
>"I don't think he likes me."<br>"I think it's me, un. I'm his partner but we don't agree on things, un."  
>"Maybe it's because you look like a girl but your not one."<br>"That would be your ultimate fantasy wouldn't, un?"  
>"Not really, I just think it would be funny." I devoured the sandwich, Deidara staying away.<br>My eye lids fluttered close, and I'm almost positive I fell asleep while sitting.

'Get your ass up. I thought you would save our asses, not hand them over!'  
>'Like you did any better Yumi. We both were drugged.'<br>'This isn't good, I don't trust any of them. Not even Deidara, we've seen them all change.'  
>'I don't want to sleep with this worry.'<p>

"Sasori?" Pain asked.  
>"She's stable, remembers everything. She's currently sleeping right now, I put Deidara on watch." Sasori cracked a small smirk.<br>"What'd you do?" Konan questioned, stopping Itachi's blowjob temporarily. He growled, and she resumed.  
>"Oh nothing, just drugged her sandwich. I put ecstasy in it, and left Deidara IN the room. He'll be forced to join soon enough."<br>"Good job Sasori. Deidara needs to learn that he WILL engage in sexual activities, wither he wants to or not."  
>"Forced on blowjobs should do the trick." Kisame chuckled.<br>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, UN!"  
>"Sounds like its started."<p>

Yumi's POV

I woke up to see Deidara fast asleep across from me. I gasped to my self when I realized I had been drugged again. My womanhood tingled and I felt on fire.  
>God damn it all to hell and further! How many times am I going to be drugged here?<br>My hand trailed down my stomach and I realized that I had never been wearing clothes when I was puking. That would explain why Deidara never LOOKED at me but more as above me.  
>Maybe I can trust him, since he seemed so embarrassed.<br>I slid a finger into my folds, moaning slightly. I shoved my finger in me, pumpingf it fast and hard.  
>I moaned loudly, not caring if Deidara heard me.<br>Deidara...mm...I grinned, crawling over to him. I poked him in the head. Nothing happened. I zipped down his pants, pulling out his manhood.  
>I licked the top, sucking on the head. His breath hitched, and my tail rubbed his thigh. He calmed down, and I started to deep throat him. He moaned so softly that even my heightened hearing almost missed it. I took my left hand, playing with the base of his cock. I took my other hand, pumping it in and out of me once again. I moaned, then Deidara. He shifted, and I knew I was in shit by I didn't care.<br>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, UN!" I let him fall from my mouth, cumming on the spot. I breathed heavily, hearing Deidara rush to put himself in order. "Yu-"  
>"I'M SORRY!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.<br>"Wha-"  
>"I shouldn't have done that, I-I-I."<br>"Shut-up." I closed my mouth. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry. I'll make your food from now on, cause I'm sure Sasori drugged you again." I nodded, and Deidara wiped my tears away. I giggled slightly.  
>"I just realized, but I have no clothes."<br>"I'll find something, just wait here." Deidara left the room, and I dipped my head in shame. I crawled back into the bed, and cried myself to sleep.

Deidara walked calmly into the room, stopping in front of Sasori. He kicked him in the crotch, and he fell to the floor.  
>"That was for trying to get me to fuck Yumi or whatever." Sasori just walked over to a chair and sat down.<br>"Get a blowjob Deidara?"  
>"Shut-up Hidan." Deidara sighed. "Yumi was wondering about clothes."<br>"I'll get her something tonight." Tobi stated, then vanished.  
>"Where's the others?" Kisame asked Pain.<br>"Damn if I know."  
>"Pain-" Konan started.<br>"Sasuke is the leader of that group and reports at ti-"  
>"I said I was sorry!"<br>"Speak of the devils." Sasori retorted. Karin stormed in the base, grabbing a bottle of beer and chugging it. Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo following after.  
>"We have a new toy." Konan stated like it was the weather.<br>"Karin, shall we get on with our game from last night?" Juugo asked. Karin just smiled, walking away with Juugo chasing after.  
>"Whats that about?" Konan asked.<br>"They're an item now, and when they were getting it on last night Suigetsu walked in on them by mistake."  
>"How-"<br>"Failed to lock the bathroom." Suigetsu stated, sipping his beer. "My mind is permently scared when ever I see them."  
>"So why a new toy?"<br>"She's a neko." Itachi stated. "Yumi Aemi, 17."  
>"I thought she was 21!"<br>"Hidan, if she's gonna lie about her name it's not surprising she'd lie about her age." Kakuzu growled.  
>Just then, Tobi walked into the kitchen. His mask was off and his face on the left side was completely red.<br>"Well, I got her clothes, feminine crap, and some other things. I put them in her room and it went down hill from there."  
>"Planting some moves again?" Kisame chuckled.<br>"Actually no. I set them down and she fell out of the bed, don't ask me how, she JUST did. So I picked her up, and set her back in the bed. Then she freaked and punched me half way across the room. Then she rolled over and continued to sleep." Everyone burst out laughing.  
>"The great Madara Uchiha, thrown across the room by a girl!" Hidan chuckled.<br>"Shut it Hidan." he snapped.

I woke up to see bags above me. I sat up, realizing I had fallen off the bed. I haven't done that in a while. Then again, I haven't slept in a bed in a while. Normally, I'd sleep like a cat in a tree.  
>I noticed a note sticking to a large blue bag.<br>I plucked it off the bag, reading it silently.  
>'Yumi, everything in this room belongs to you know. These are your clothes as well. You can walk around the base as much as you like, but you won't be able to walk outside unless you're with someone. When you're felling well enough, try to find Karin. She's a red head with glasses. You didn't meet her before because she was out on a mission along with 3 other people. Sorry, but I had to leave on a mission.<br>-Deidara  
>P.S. You fell of the bed and sent Tobi flying. :)'<br>I did? I don't even remember. Oh well.  
>I pulled open a random bag, it was hot pink. I pulled out some lingerie and was shocked to find they were the right size. I opened the blue bag, pulling out a random shirt. Another large bag, dark green though, and pulled out pants. Real pants!<br>I looked at the outfit I choose blindly. It was pretty good, oddly enough.  
>My bra was a dark purple lacy style with white birds on it. The panties were boy shorts style, but the same look as the bra. The shirts was a strapless, ripped up the stomach line; it stays on by the elastic holding it down just under the base of my bra. It was dark green with white edges. The pants were actual pants the ended at me ankles and were pitch black. They weren't ninja pants, so fighting would be harder, but still possible. I would use the ability to move around to plan my escape, the sooner I leave the better.<br>I noticed 2 more bags, both white, and pulled out three things from the smallest one. A black box, a ribbon and a book. 'Maximum Ride: The angel experiments' huh, I always wanted to read this. Must have been a lucky guess. I tired my hair lazily back, picking up the box. I tied to open it to find there was a key hole at the  
>top. The box was bought to hold something, so someone must have put something in it, but what? I shrugged, placing it down and walking out the door.<br>My stomach growled and I headed down my left towards the smell of people and food. I pause in front of a skidding door, opening it slowly. I poked my head in to find Hidan trying to choke Tobi while Pain just sighed and made out with Konan.  
>"It's not nice to spy, ya know?" someone whispered in my ear. I stepped back into the hallway, looking at someone with spiky orange hair and red eyes. He was tall and do I mean tall! He was at least 6 12 feet tall, if not taller.  
>"I wasn't spying," I stated calmly. "I was simply looking for food."<br>"This is the living room, kitchens on the other side of the base. I can show you if you like."  
>"I don't want to be a burden."<br>"I was going there anyway."  
>"Okay then, thank you."<br>"No problem, I'm Juugo by the way."  
>"Yumi…"<p>

I was prepared for corpses, naked women being fucked, human body parts everywhere and even the odd Akatsuki members fighting over some chick.

I did not, however, plan for what was behind the door when Juugo opened it

Ha ha ! cliffy! Lol…k, so ALL stories are on hold. Im working on 5 stories only 2 public as of now…I might post the others but one is my own story and ya…im gonna work on that for a while…though, if ud like to see some of my other stories I can post a sample or if u wanna know about it

-Ninja academy

-Lost child

-Twisted dreams

-Supernatural *hidden world*

BI!


End file.
